<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>temporary tattoos by milkrock (cherrychoke)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24302518">temporary tattoos</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrychoke/pseuds/milkrock'>milkrock (cherrychoke)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sappy, Smut, Writing on the Body</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:33:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,036</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24302518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrychoke/pseuds/milkrock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>this is the closest to a tattoo sehun is okay with.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>temporary tattoos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It’s the closest to a tattoo Sehun will ever have on his body. He doesn’t like needles but loves words, it’d have been a weird thing if he didn’t have a lovely, indulgent boyfriend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junmyeon is fucking him on the bed, Sehun’s legs around his waist, a marker held shakily in his hands. It’s kept far enough that he can’t be scratched by mistake, and they have a large mirror in front of them. Junmyeon’s lovely back is on display in the mirror, his muscles flexing as he fucks Sehun, bulky triceps flexing and unflexing as he moves, his cute ass jiggling a little with every thrust, and his legs spread just a little — artistically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sehun brings his arms around Junmyeon’s neck, closes his eyes only to press several thank you kisses on Junmyeon’s lips before he watches himself and Junmyeon in the mirror. There’s ‘cutie’ peeking in black on his forearm in the mirror, ‘handsome’ on his left shin, ‘gorgeous’ on his right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s scribbled hurriedly, just like Sehun watched, and it looks so good on his body. Sehun stares hard at their image in the mirror, breathing through his mouth, trying to keep it in his head as much as he can. He’ll draw this exact view later, give it all the colour that’s missing because reality is so bland.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s so turned on, he definitely doesn’t want this to end. But he can’t help but wonder if this is how Junmyeon feels when his kinks are indulged. Junmyeon loves wearing a collar, loves it when Sehun tugs at the collar harshly and knocks all the air out of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” He gasps for breath — speaking when Junmyeon is fucking him is always a bad idea if he doesn’t remember the rhythm that’s been set. Junmyeon doesn’t stop fucking, of course, but reduces the speed. He looks at Sehun with such big heart eyes. “W-write on my neck.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Write what?” Junmyeon’s already pushing him to lay on his back, pressing him on the bed so he can stop looking at the mirror for a second, give him time to write whatever he wants. Sehun makes a mental note to tease him later for being so whipped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sweetheart,” He squeaks it out. It’s something Junmyeon calls him once in a while, it’s always preceded by ‘I love you’ and the thought gives his heart a boner too. Junmyeon stops moving to let him breathe properly, a smug smirk on his face. “Or- or love.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The marker touches his neck first. Sehun dips his head further into the bed, bearing his neck for Junmyeon to write properly. The first is obviously ‘sweetheart’, and Junmyeon takes his time with it. Sehun wonders if they should install a mirror on their ceiling too. He can look at every part of his body that way, make Junmyeon write every endearment wherever he can see it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love,” Junmyeon moves lower, the marker is against his collarbone now. “Do you want me to start calling you that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He takes a moment to collect him as Junmyeon scribbles on his collarbone. Sehun isn’t sure if that’s a good idea — Junmyeon using his name alone makes him feel things, a little light-headed and silly. Especially when they’re fucking. It’s a dangerous idea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baby,” Sehun says. “That’s not written anywhere, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junmyeon hums. “No. Where do you want it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sehun thinks for a good minute. He doesn’t know where, for the first time since they’ve started doing this. ‘Baby’ has been on his forearm, on his cheek, on his chest, on his lower back. Nothing seems to fit the word, for some reason.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Should I give you options?” Junmyeon murmurs, realizing Sehun is at a loss of a place for it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nods in response, jerks himself back against Junmyeon’s cock. “Please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junmyeon looks amused by his antics, if anything. “On your stomach, or your nape.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stomach,” Sehun already knows how good that’ll look. They really need a ceiling mirror. “That’ll look fucking good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Junmyeon chuckles. He slips his cock out of Sehun, moves lower and brings his hand under Sehun’s back, making him arch just his stomach out. Junmyeon writes it lower than Sehun expects, closer to his pelvis than his stomach. “Everything looks fuckin’ good on you, Sehunnie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For reasons Sehun can’t jot down, he doesn’t want ‘Sehunnie’ on his body. The word really means nothing when someone else says it, but coming from Junmyeon — Sehun knows he’ll never capture the depth of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sehunnie </span>
  </em>
  <span>with anything. Not his art, not his kinks, nor even his words. Sehunnie feels like it should be in his bones, in a place where nobody (not even Sehun himself) but Junmyeon can reach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s physically impossible, sadly, so Sehun settles his rummaging heart by bringing Junmyeon closer and kissing him on the lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you a lot,” Sehun whispers once his heart feels full. “Not just because you indulge my kinks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to clarify that your love isn’t shallow, Sehunnie,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There it is again, the weird pounding of his heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know what you mean.” Junmyeon has heart eyes again, but a contrasting playful smile on his lips. “I love you too, only because you indulge my dumb adventures.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sehun can only grin in response. But the moment is over as quickly as it came. He pushes Junmyeon off him gently, braces himself because Junmyeon doesn’t take it slow all over again. He starts fucking Sehun into the bed mercilessly, the marker discarded on the bed, he keeps himself up on his one hand (“You’re so fucking strong,” Sehun moans into his ear), and brings his free hand to touch Sehun’s cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s an easy task to make him cum after all the writing they did, Sehun isn’t even ashamed that he cums with a few flicks of Junmyeon’s wrist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, as usual,” Junmyeon teases, takes his cock out. “It’s too easy to get you off, Sehunnie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t have anything to bite back with, only because of the way Sehunnie rolls off Junmyeon’s tongue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck you,” Sehun grunts, gestures him closer. “Let me get you off too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junmyeon shuffles closer with a fake-hurt expression. “You wouldn’t fuck me without my collar.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>kjsdnkfjasnkjfds apologies for the lack of porn in the past month orz i hope you like this sappy-sexy thing i thought of after U didi suggested the kink but haven't written until now. there's probably more to come.</p><p>i hope you like it !! pls let me know if you do~ &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>